Martírio
by flor do deserto
Summary: Ela fugiu sem lutar, simplesmente desistiu, e agora se esconde na escuridão de seu quarto, tendo como única companhia a ela: a filha da noite, que jamais ira deixar que esqueça o quão covarde foi.


_Saudade, sentimento que dói na alma e escorre pelos olhos._

_**Martírio.**_

.

.

Ajoelhando-se próximo a janela ela observou as cores do por do sol, quanta e quanta vez não havia visto as mesmas cores, porém ainda mais belas, nos olhos dele?

Havia tido muitos momentos felizes com ele, em compensação, não haviam sido poucos aqueles em que ele a fizera chorar, quantas lágrimas havia derramado por ele? Certamente elas superavam os sorrisos que ele lhe dera, e agora, seu maior desejo era poder esquecer todas aquelas lágrimas, e viver somente das lembranças felizes que tivera junto dele, mas claro, aquilo era impossível, afinal havia coisas que jamais se esqueciam.

Ela havia desistido de tudo para vê-lo feliz, mas não se sentia uma covarde por ter fugido, pois até mesmo sua desistência, havia sido um grande ato de coragem.

Ao tocar o batente da janela, para que tivesse o apoio de que precisa para se levantar (e sair daquele quarto antes que _ela_ aparecesse), ela o sentiu molhado, e estranhou, pois não havia chovido naquele dia, mas então... De onde teria vindo àquela água?

Finalmente o sol encontrava-se em sua exata posição, e na parede atrás dela surgiu _ela_, sua serva sombria, que sempre a acompanhava, mas só se permitia falar naquele momento em especial, apesar de só ter começado a fazê-lo depois de ela o ter deixado para trás, talvez achando que ela precisava de uma companhia.

Infelizmente sua companhia não alegrava a sua mestra, pelo contrário, afundava-a no abismo cada vez mais e mais.

Entretanto, ela não poderia deixar sua mestra, não naquele estado deplorável em que ela havia se afundado, era certo que sua presença ali só a fazia afundar-se mais, porém, a falta de sua presença certamente faria com que ela afundasse ainda mais rápida, e se atirasse a loucura... Se é que ainda não o havia feito.

_Isto são tuas lágrimas minha senhora. – disse-lhe a serva.

Sem voltar-se para sua serva, ela levou a mão ao rosto, e sentiu que ele realmente estava molhado, quando havia começado a chorar?

_Sua tristeza dispersou-se em forma de lágrimas, todas elas saíram uma a uma sem que percebesses, elas descem silenciosamente como a dor em teu peito, minha senhora, passaram despercebidas, porque é isso que acontece com a tristeza quando você a oprime: ela escapa sem que percebas.

_Acho que você tem razão. – sua mestra finalmente lhe respondeu – Deve ser por isso que sinto este bolo em minha garganta, não é mesmo?

_Isto se chama angustia, minha senhora.

_Entendo. – sussurrou ajoelhando-se novamente, logo atrás de si sua serva imitou-a – Hoje eu não queria vê-la, sabe? Porque tua presença me entristece.

_Mas eu sempre estou a tua lado, minha senhora.

_Porém é só quando falas que eu percebo.

_Qual a razão de tal angustia minha senhora?

_Desconfio que seja a solidão, a escuridão, quem sabe.

_ "A solidão é aprendizagem."– recitou sua serva. – Já dizia o poeta.

_Mas e a escuridão, o que ela é?

_Ora, a escuridão é o reino. Aceite a verdade minha senhora, não há luz sem sombra.

_Tu sabes disso melhor do que ninguém, não é mesmo?

_Se te sente tão infeliz sem ele, qual a razão de tê-lo abandonado?

Sua mestra suspirou.

_Feliz é você sombra, que não tem alma, não sangra e nem sofre.

_Talvez, minha senhora, mas se esquece de que também não tenho vontade, sou um mero reflexo de teu ser deplorável, diferente de ti, eu não tenho escolha, então me responda: Porque escolheu abandoná-lo se isso a torna tão infeliz.

_Para vê-lo feliz.

_Então sacrificou tua felicidade pela dele?

_Exatamente.

_E como pode saber que isso o fez feliz?

_Eu pude ver em seus olhos. – a mestra apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, sentindo a mesma, juntamente com seu pulso e o resto de seu braço molhar-se com suas lágrimas, porém já não tinha mais importância. – Ele escolheu a ela e não a mim.

_Por isso, simplesmente desistiu, assim sem lutar?

_Eu já havia perdido a guerra antes mesmo dela ter começado, minha negra confidente.

_Como a minha senhora pode ter tanta certeza de que isso não o fez ser tão infeliz quanto tu és agora?

_Ele... Não veio atrás de mim. – sussurrou com dificuldade.

O bolo crescente em sua garganta estava lhe dificultando a voz, roubando-lhe o dom de falar.

_Minha senhora, tem ideia do que acabou de dizer? – indagou-lhe a serva, mas antes que a mestra respondesse se é que o faria, a serva voltou a falar – Como ele poderia vir atrás de você, se sumisses sem deixar rastro?

Sua mestra permaneceu calada, sem coragem para falar.

_Porque se cala agora? – perguntou-lhe a serva – Toquei num ponto frágil, é isso?

Mas ela queria que sua serva se calasse, e deixasse-a sofre em paz, sem ninguém para jogar sal em suas feridas, entretanto, sua serva não se calaria, e ela sabia disso.

_Encare a verdade, minha senhora, como poderia ele acha-la neste quarto desolado, habitado somente por tu e teus fantasmas?

_Cale-se. – murmurou sua sofredora mestra.

_Tenho lástima de ti minha senhora, e de mim mesma por estar presa a tão deplorável figura.

_Que posso eu fazer? – lamuriou-se sua mestra – Toda a minha vontade de viver, foi ceifada pela imagem dela nos braços dele.

_É realmente deplorável, minha senhora. – repetiu sua serva – Desistiu sem lutar, deu-se por vencida e fugiu como uma covarde para se esconder aqui neste buraco de ratos, és digna de pena.

_Se há alguém deplorável, e digna de pena nesta sala, essa pessoa és tu maldita! – explodiu sua mestra – Não negue tua origem filha da noite, figura sombria e solitária que és simplesmente tão insolente quanto o tempo, que insiste em persegui-me e castigar-me.

_Esqueceu-te novamente, minha senhora? – riu a serva – Eu sou filha da noite, sim é verdade, mais não sou uma pessoa, tal qual o tempo, portanto, quem a persegue e a castiga, és tu mesma minha senhora, pois não consegue perdoar-se por ter desistido.

Lá fora o sol finalmente se foi, e junto com ele, foi-se também a sombra, a leal serva de sua mestra, que, novamente solitária, pôs-se a chorar livremente, expulsando para fora de si, suas mágoas, sim era verdade.

Jamais se perdoaria por tê-lo abandonado, simplesmente desistido sem nem ao menos lutar.

**.**

**.**

_**Fim.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**E então? O que acharam? Triste? Confusa? Mandem review's, e me digam, por favor.**_


End file.
